


Alive

by Lastsimphony



Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (IDW Comics), Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: Emmett Brown died.He died for a second, when the lybian terrorists opened fire against his chest.But now, he was alive, again.-Rewrite of scene-
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown/Marty McFly
Kudos: 25





	Alive

He was alive.  
It was the only thought that crossed Marty's mind as he looked at it. The scene of the bullets flying through the sky in a flurry of light, before impacting his chest in a millisecond, and then seeing how Emmett Lathrop Brown fell into the dead sky.  
"E ...- You are ... Alive," he whispered in a sigh, raising his face.  
Doc was smiling, at least in a kind of grimace. His eyes met for a moment in a glow. Marty only managed to reach out to him, touching his shoulder.  
It was a dream? It was real?  
Touching his warm skin covered by the anti-radiation suit, now slightly torn with the fall, he knew it was. I didn't know what I was supposed to do at that time. He didn't know if I should hug him in tears, or if I should slap him for having shattered him in a single second.  
Either way, his crying stopped. His face was illuminated by the parking lanterns. His lips parted, pulling his hand away from the man's body.  
´´but how? I dident have time to warn you. ” His sentence was interrupted by a sound:  
The sound of a zipper coming down, revealing the non-bare chest, if not protected by a bulletproof vest. But ... It didn't make sense! He had seen Doc's blunt gesture when he broke the letter that would save his life, in hundreds, thousands of pieces, and he had heard the one that interrupted his sentence when he warned him about that fateful night.  
Emmett laughed, while he took a letter from his pocket-the same one he had given-it was rebuilt, piece by piece joined by piles of masking tape, which protected the card yellowed by time.  
´´What was it ...? ´´ Marty took a breath while he took the letter in his hands ´´´What was that discussion about, not ruining future events and about the continuity of space-time? ´´  
"Well," Doc continued, "I thought, if it was so important to you, that I knew ... Well ... What the hell?"  
At that phrase, Marty knew what to do. He threw himself into his arms, circling his neck tightly, clinging to himself.  
"Thanks for saving me," the scientist whispered, almost to his ear.  
´´No, Doc ... You saved me´´  
It was what he said before joining in a passionate kiss.

When there were walking to the DeLorean, with the sound of police sirens behind them, Marty thought that this was the thing his mother called, a happy ending.  
Probably it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Happy chrismas, saturnalia or yule!
> 
> This was a magnificent year for me, and i hope the same for you.   
> And i hope to see you, in the future...Or in the past!
> 
> PD: When i saw the original scene for the very first time, my god...I WANT THEM TO DAMM KISS!


End file.
